The Jedi Guard
PrinceBalto's human style spoof of The Lion Guard. Cast *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Kion *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Fuli *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) as Bunga *Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) as Beshte *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Ono *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Simba *Padme Amidala (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Nala *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Kiara *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Timon *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Pumbaa *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Rafiki *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Mufasa's ghost *Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) as Zazu *Korra (The Legend of Korra) as Tiifu *Asami Sato (The Legend of Korra) as Zuri *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) as Jasiri *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) as Madoa *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Wema *Michael Darling (Peter Pan) as Tunu *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Janja *Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) as Cheezi *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) as Chungu *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Nne *Two-Face (Batman: The Animated Series) as Tano *Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Scar's ghost *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Zira *The Mad Hatter (Batman: The Animated Series) as Nuka *Tim Drake (The New Batman Adventures) as Kovu *Princess Elionwy (The Black Cauldron) as Vitani *Jafar (Aladdin series) as Ushari *Clayton (Tarzan) as Mzingo *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) as Mwoga *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) as Makuu *Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) as Kiburi *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Pua *Dr. Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Tamka *Dagur (Dragons: Riders of Berk) as Male Crocodile *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Kenge *Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) as Basi *Jinora (The Legend of Korra) as Makini *Sultan Hamed (Aladdin) as Thurston *Lady Caine (Tangled Ever After) as Reirei *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Goigoi *Bailey (Krypto the Superdog) as Dogo *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Kijana *Fa Li (Mulan) as Ma Tembo *Meelo (The Legend of Korra) as Mtoto *Grandmother Fa (Mulan) as Vuruga Vuruga *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Ajabu *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Makucha Cast Gallery Aang first episode.JPG|Aang as Kion Katara first episode.jpg|Katara as Fuli PP.JPG|Peter Pan as Bunga Fishlegs Ingerman.png|Fishlegs as Beshte Cody aussie.jpg|Cody as Ono Anakin3.JPG|Anakin Skywalker as Simba The Clone Wars Padme Amidala.PNG|Padme Amidala as Nala Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpeg|Ariel as Kiara Grinning Sokka.png|Sokka as Timon Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Pumbaa Uncle Iroh index.JPG|Uncle Iroh as Rafiki Obi-Wan Tatooine.JPG|Obi-Wan Kenobi as Mufasa's ghost Grimsby.jpg|Grimsby as Zazu Korra looking smug.png|Korra as Tiifu Asami Sato.png|Asami Sato as Zuri Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon as Jasiri Mars-anime.jpg|Sailor Mars as Madoa Melodyocean.JPG|Melody as Wema Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Tunu Ozai 2.JPG|Firelord Ozai as Janja Lawrence.jpeg|Lawrence as Cheezi Alameda Slim.JPG|Alameda Slim as Chungu Btas joker.gif|The Joker as Nne Two-Face.png|Two-Face as Tano Dooku in Jabba's palace.JPG|Count Dooku as Scar's ghost Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Zira Mad Hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter as Nuka TD robin.jpg|Tim Drake as Kovu Elionwy.jpg|Princess Elionwy as Vitani Jafar10.JPG|Jafar as Ushari Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Mzingo John Ratcliffe.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Mwoga Dr. Facilier intro.JPG|Dr. Facilier as Makuu Ruber.jpg|Sir Ruber as Kiburi Merlin point.JPG|Merlin as Pua Screweyes.jpg|Dr. Screweyes as Tamka Dagur.png|Dagur as male crocodile Rasputin2.png|Rasputin as Kenge Gobber the Belch.jpg|Gobber the Belch as Basi Jinora.png|Jinora as Makini Sultan in disney aladdin.jpg|Sultan Hamed as Thurston Lady Caine.jpg|Lady Caine as Reirei Gaston.PNG|Gaston as Goigoi Bailey.jpg|Bailey as Dogo Character large 332x363 azula.jpg|Azula as Kijana fa li mulan1.JPG|Fa Li as Ma Tembo Meelo.png|Meelo as Mtoto Mulan 027.jpg|Grandmother Fa as Vuruga Vuruga Grown Hiccup.JPG|Hiccup as Ajabu Shan-Yu-in-Mulan-1200x954.jpg|Shan-Yu as Makucha Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:TV Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:The Jedi King Category:The new PrinceBalto canon